He Never Saw It Coming
by Erin3000
Summary: New Chapter. A cute little tale involving Holmes and Lestrade. With a small mention of other DC heros
1. Chapter 1

Well I know that I said I was going to be better about posting on this story, but every time I went to write it I was getting writers block, and it was just not making since. So I removed it and am rewriting the whole story fixing it and changing it and making it better. I will be reposting the whole story two a week until it's all back up. I hope you review and tell me if it's better then before. Once again I am sorry about this but perhaps with it better then it was I will be able to write on it and not get such a bad case of writers block. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century or anything related to it.

I was walking up those famous steps to Holmes apartment carrying the big brown box that I had decided to pack this morning for him. Of course as always the door opened before I had even knocked. Sometimes I wander why he always opens it for me he doesn't for anybody else just for me. O well what does it matter I guess it is just my hopelessly romantic side coming out.

I went into the room and looked over at Holmes and said, "I thought you might like these."

He looked at me and took the box from my hands. He sat down and opened up the box and a look of surprise came over his face. "Watson's journals, but why are you giving them to me?"

"I thought you might like them Holmes considering they are a part of your past and it is something of Watson's and I know how much you miss him. Plus I do have photocopies and I could always ask you."

"Thank you Lestrade." He said quietly and put the box carefully onto the floor.

"Speaking of Watson's where's…"

"He's at the yard for a diagnostics check."

"O."

I sat down on his couch and looked at him and after a moment said, "I have an old family house out in the country, which has a lot of your things in there from your Sussex house and other things that were yours that Watson got. I requested or vacation time starting in two weeks and I'm going to be heading out there. So when I get back I'll be stop by here and drop some of it off. Of course there will have to be more trips to get all of it. I won't do it if you don't want me too but since I was going out there anyways I thought I might do that. What do you think?"

"That is very thoughtful of you. Thank you." Holmes looked around and then looked at me undeceive for a moment. O, how I wanted a camera he always seems so self assured of himself. Never doubting anything. I would love to get a picture of him shocked or indecisive to remind myself that he is human too, and not just a cold, emotionless being. Quite like a certain family member of mine, but I won't go there. At least not right now.

"Lestrade," he started and then said, "I can't believe I'm asking this. But you inherited the journals right?"

"Yea I did my families had it for quite some time."

"How did you get them then they are Watson's shouldn't… Why are you laughing?" I couldn't help myself I had started laughing at what he was saying. I almost fell off the sofa I was laughing so hard. I calmed down after a moment with Holmes glaring at me. Which set me off again; I don't remember ever laughing this hard at least since I first heard the tail to this question.

"Well Holmes you know how Watson had that little problem and you had to hide his wallet?"

"Yes of course, he was a compulsive gambler."

"Well his son was worse." I started laughing again. "You see David Watson got into a card game with someone who happens to be my ancestor and well he was out of money so… in a card game my ancestor won from Watson's son the journals and a lot of your other belongings that Watson received."

Holmes even cracked a smile and he started laughing which he normally doesn't do. "That sounds like something that would happen to Watson." We both laughed for a moment but sadly my wrist com went off so I had to answer and of course the Chief Inspector wanted me in A.S.A. Immediately. So I got up and walked to the door and told Holmes I would see him later.

I got to the door when Holmes walked out onto the steps and said, "Lestrade wait."

"What is it Holmes I have to get going?"

"Just for my knowledge what was the name of your ancestor."

I paused and started laughing again and took a deep breath and said, "Who James Lestrade?" "No, the ancestor who won all of the journals." "O her. Well she was the one whose daughter married Lestrade's son."

"I realize that, but who was she?"

"You knew her as 'the woman' I know her as my favorite ancestor, Irene Adler Norton." I walked to my hover car quickly and started it up and drove to the Yard, laughing the whole way at Holmes' face I know that is the one thing he never saw coming.

Authors Note: As I said before I am rewriting everything. And I have also deleted almost all of the last few chapters that I posted. So please read and review. I hope you enjoy this new version better. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here is the second update for this week. Please I beg of you review and tell me if this is better or not. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century or anything to do with it.

When I got to Yard quarters I went to see Grayson. Of course he wasn't too happy with me I kind of crashed into yet another statue last night chasing after a crook. At least I caught the guy. So anyway after an hour of yelling he gave me the next case, a case involving missing jewels from a jewelry store of Fleet Street. I decided to head to my little cubicle and start the research to find out about the jewelry store; a little different for me but right now I didn't really want to see Holmes, I was afraid of what he would say to me.

As luck would have it Holmes was sitting by my computer desk, I wondered how he got here so fast, when I entered he just stared at me. His mouth flapped for a few moments I was starting to get worried.

Finally after a few moments his mouth closed shut and he took a deep breath and then finally he opened his mouth again and asked, "You are a descendent of "the woman?"

"Yes Holmes I am. Irene's daughter married Lestrade's son. What's wrong with you? You normally are way ahead of me on everything."

"Yes, well not everyday do I find out something like this. I had no idea. I believe that is why it is so hard for me to grasp."

"Holmes it's nothing, seriously. I'm nothing like her, you don't have to worry you've outsmarted me on enough occasions."

"Lestrade you are wrong about one thing you are a lot like the woman."

"How Holmes?"

"You're smart, passionate, and have at times confounded me."

I started laughing at that. I shook my head and said, "Holmes forget about it. We have a case."

Holmes' eyes got a steal glint to them and said, "What is it?"

I knew I had Holmes back to the way he was. That's all you need with him. Actually you can just begin to say case and he's off and ready to start working on it, and then after he hears it he decided weather or not he really wants to work it or not. So I told him what I knew from the file. That it was a jewelry store heist and that it was on Fleet Street, it was mostly diamonds that were missing but also other precious gems. So we headed out to my hover car and started driving to Fleet Street, made famous by a musical about a demon barber. I landed by the store with minimal almost accidents.

Holmes got out and walked into the store ready for the case. He just kind of blew me off. I felt like I was nothing but the chauffeur. I sighed and got out of the car and went into the store where Holmes continued to blow me off. I stood in the corner my arms crossed like what happens every time I feel like I'm nothing but the pair of handcuffs he needs and if it wasn't for that he wouldn't even remember my name.

Holmes stood up from a spot of the floor beside a case and turned to me. At this point I was sure smoke was pouring out of my ears. He had ignored me and I felt like he could really care less about me. It's worse then before perhaps I shouldn't have told him about my ancestor being "the woman," no matter how he seemed to not care before.

"Lestrade would you scan for DNA." He said impatiently as if I was committing some high offense by staying out of his way until he was ready. He gets mad if I move and start looking for DNA and he gets mad if I don't. That was it. That was the final straw. I was doing what he always wants me to do, and he gets mad at me. I tossed him the DNA scanner and said, "Do it yourself Holmes." I stormed out and walked over to my cruiser but I was so mad that I just turned and headed down the street. I didn't think I could drive I could barely see straight from how mad I was at him. I made it to a public garden near by and sat down on a bench. I lowered my head and put it in my hands. That's when the tears came I couldn't believe that Holmes would act like that.

I sat there for a good hour or so. Sometimes Holmes is just so insufferable. I stood up and decided that I would just go ahead and put up with it, give him his stuff that is locked up in that old house that I own and only go to him if there is a case; which there is no way of solving it without his help. No more going over for dinner. No more of any of it, and if he didn't stop treating me like a pair of handcuffs left discarded until the need arose, I would just get another person to take over giving him cases.

I headed back to my hover car and got into the drivers seat. Holmes walked out a moment later and said, "Why did you storm off like that I had to figure out how to use this contraption it took up my time solving the case?" "I figured it was about time that you learned how to use it." I said the anger just barely contained from my voice. "Fine take me back to Baker Street." He said to me and got in buckling up.

I looked over at him and said, "Yes sire." Underneath my breath and started up the cruiser I don't think I have ever driven so fast before.

"Lestrade, you really must drive better you have almost gotten us into yet another accident." Holmes said as I landed the cruiser. Holmes got out and said, "I will call you when I need you to drive me to the next place." "Get another, chauffer Holmes, I'm almost off duty and I don't feel like driving you around when I don't have too." I drove off at that Holmes' face was full of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Well I am on a roll so I have decided to post one more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century or anything having to do with it.

I drove to the Yard and punched out. I decided to go to Edith's place instead of my flat. It was close by since she had moved out to let Alice and Pro. Presberry alone to their marital bliss. I landed at Edith's and got out and knocked on her door. She looked at me and said, "What's wrong Beth?" I sighed and said, "It's a long story."

We sat down and Edith brought out two cups of tea. Edith, Alice, and I had always been really close to each other. Whenever we needed tea, cookies, and to talk, we were always ready for each other; any of us could show up on the door steps of one of our group and soon we would all be together ready to solve whatever problem there was, even before we had gotten to our dorm room, and then latter on, after we had left our apartment that we had shared until we could afford apartments of our own. Alice was the first of our group to get married and since then she had left us alone. Edith and I though kind of decided to stick it out and continue our get together sessions.

So I readily related the tale to her and Edith nodded her head and said, "You have a right to be upset Beth, but you need to do something to prove to him you aren't just a pair of handcuffs."

"You're right Edith what am I to do?"

"Well first off." Edith said with a big smile that was borderline evil, which never bodes well for my bank accounts. "Why don't you wear a dress? A nice dress that would really show you off. Fix your hair and put on some makeup prove to him that you are a woman, because it sounds like he doesn't distinguish you as that. Next you need to work really hard on the case keep quite though and let him give all the revelations, but you need to be a head of him. If you need to go under cover do so and when its time for the big revelation…" "I reveal it before him. I could do it before he even enters the room so when he makes a big production of it everyone will go yea sure we already knew it…" "Beth beat you to it." We finished it together. Edith smiled and said, "Yes that should work. That will get his attention. He might even date you."

I started laughing at that. "Edith there are two things. One I don't want to date him, and two he doesn't date he looks down on women he finds them a hindrance."

"Yea and you need to prove him wrong Beth."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then do what you said but I bet it will." Edith was smiling at me like she was hiding something.

"What is it Edith?"

"Something you will find out in time. Something you will find out in time. Now let's get you into a pretty dress. I think I know of the perfect one.

An hour and a half later I walked out of Edith's guest room and turned around for her to see. My hair was pulled back into a bun with some hair hanging down to frame my face. I had on some blue eye shadow, mascara, a flattering shade of red lipstick, and all the nine yards of make up. I twirled around when Edith asked me to the black peasant skirt flaring around me landing around my ankle length boots with a short heel, and a blue/grey colored peasant shirt setting it off and bringing out my eye color. Overall, there was no way; Holmes wouldn't realize that I was a woman.

Edith looked at me and said, "Let's test it out." We went out and when we came back to Edith's flat, laden down with packages of goods, as I said my bank account suffered. We were both laughing hard. Every man out there had turned their head to stare at me and one had even walked into a lamppost. My wrist com where it was discarded on the floor started chiming. Edith picked it up and Holmes came on and said, "O hello there Miss. Presberry. I was looking for the inspector I need her assistance." "Yea she just stepped out for a moment. I'll tell her to head over when she comes in." Edith hung up and we looked at each other and said at the same time, "He'll never see this coming."

Author's note: ok I've decided that I will just continue reposting. I'm on a roll like I said. Perhaps I might get to the new chapters today. If not probably next week. Thank you for reading. Please review. I beg of you. On hands and knees. I beg. Please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. Please review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century or anything having to do with it. Or Little Shop of Horrors written by Howard Ashman.

I decided to walk to Baker Street after Edith wished me luck. Just for the fun of it I loved my new outfit. It flowed around me and it is just zedding great.

When I got to Baker Street I noticed that the Irregulars were already there so I figured Holmes wanted to do some background work. This works with my outfit I can blend in better. I looked up at the number and just stood on the street now that I was here I was kind of afraid which is kind of hard for me to admit. I sighed and nodded my head and walked up those famed steps once again.

Wiggins opened the door for me and Holmes' said, "I am sorry I am busy on a case come back on some other day. I walked into the room and tried to control my laughter I thought Deidre, and Wiggin's jaws were going to hit the floor. Tennyson's eyes were extra wide in shock. Deidre's jaw started moving up in down like she was trying to find the words to say. Right then I almost couldn't control my laughter.

"Madam, I am sorry, but I can not take your case right now. Deidre whatever is the matter with you?" Holmes said sounding like he was upset about something. Deidre made a weird sound and Holmes looked over at her and slowly turned around to face me. I lifted my chin, stood up as straight as I could, and waited for Holmes to say something.

"Madam would you mind leaving please. I do not have the time for your case whatever it may be." My jaw almost dropped he doesn't recognize me at all. I sighed saddened about the fact that he obviously doesn't really care about me, and said, "Fine Holmes' I guess you don't want to work the case anymore. I'll just head on out to go on my date." Where did that come from? Why did I just make up some fake date? Holmes will see right through it I know he will and he'll think me an idiot. Just what I need the plan was already stopped before it had truly begun.

"Lestrade?" he said with disbelief in his voice. "Yea, Holmes it's me." "I am sorry I did not recognize …. Date, what date?" he said obviously getting mad about something. "My date with my boyfriend…" "Who?" I looked at him and then a thought accrued to me. I quickly said, "Alex. He works at the museum."

"I did not realize that you… Never mind why are you so late Lestrade?" "I decided on walking." "With an important investigation? We need a hover car." "We can walk." "Yes, but I figured we would drive over." "We could call a cab." "I will just call Watson." "You know what fine Holmes. I will walk all the way back to Edith's and get my hover car and drive all the way back." "No, it is fine. We will walk." Deidre, Wiggins, and Tennyson all quietly watched this whole thing. I could tell from Deidre though that she was planning something. I headed for the door and the Irregulars followed me out, Holmes following after all of us. What am I going to do? And how will I get a hold of Alex to see if he would act it out with me for a while?"

An hour later we arrived at a little floral shop close by the scene of the crime. On the walk over some men acted the same way towards me as when I went with Edith to test out my new look, and I heard silent growls and could feel the icy cold glare that was being directed at them and me. I entered the shop first and looked around at all the different plants. The place was run down, but at the same time it looked like it was getting good business. I looked over to where Deidre was staring at a Venus flytrap and couldn't help myself and started singing to myself quietly.

Little shop,  
little shoppa horrors.  
Little shop,  
little shoppa terror.  
Call a cop.  
Little shoppa horrors.  
No, oh, oh, no-oh!

Little shop,  
little shoppa horrors.  
Bop-sh'bop,  
little shoppa terror.  
Watch 'em drop  
little shoppa horrors.  
No, oh, oh, no-oh!

I just couldn't resist it. The shop owner looked at me and looked at the plant I was looking at and said, "I get that all the time, with that plant." "Sorry sir." I said feeling sheepish that I even remembered those lyrics.

"What's going on?" Deidre asked. "Nothing," The shop owner said, "It's just that. She just sang part of the opening song to Howard Ashman's Little Shop of Horrors." "Yea, I'm kind of surprised I remembered that song. I was Crystal in my school's production of it. That was my last musical, before I went to college." Holmes looked over at me and said, "Musical?" "Yea, I sang in that musical." "Well that is nice. Now can we get on to the case? Sir, May I ask you some questions." Holmes asked of the shop owner glaring at me. I looked at him my jaw dropped apparently nothing had changed no matter the outfit. I walked out into the "fresh" air.

I sighed and leaned against the area close to the window. I waited for I don't know what. Then I noticed someone walking down the street. I couldn't believe it. It was my best friend since the first grade Alex Fieldmore, who actually worked for the Museum in Cairo, and had just transferred to the museum here in New London. I waved over at him. I had talked to him over the phone the other day. That's why I used him as my fake boyfriend. "Hey Alex." "Beth Lestrade is that you? I almost didn't recognize you dressed like that, it's been a while since I saw you in a dress." "Yea, it's been a while, what are you doing here on Fleet Street?" "Just going for a walk. Remember when you and I would just go for walks, never having a place to go just walking." "Yea, I remember you and I would get into so much trouble." "Beth dear, it was you getting into trouble. I was just trying to bail you out." "Yea and I seem to remember I had to step in with that bully." "We helped each other out." "That sounds better." "Would you care to join me on my walk?"

I looked inside the shop and saw that everyone was surrounding Holmes and hadn't even noticed that I had left. I turned to him and said, "Yea, and let's stay out of trouble this time. You know I don't like fighting in dresses unless I have too." "Of course, mademoiselle." He said holding his arm out to me. I linked mine through his and let him lead me off in the direction of the same garden I had been to earlier today. I looked into the florist shop as we walked by but no one had yet to notice anything.

Alex and I walked through the park and thoroughly enjoyed ourselves. "Beth, may I ask you a question?" "Yea, sure Alex, what is it?" "Well you see I have tickets for Carmen tomorrow. And well I remember when you did the song from Carmen, for your father's charity event. And well I was wondering if you would like to go with me." "Yea sure Alex that would be wonderful. What time?" "Seven o'clock." I bit my lip and said, "Yea, that would be wonderful." I paused for a moment then said, "Alex, may I ask you something?" "Yes of course." "I was mad at Holmes and I kind of told him that I had a boyfriend." "Let me guess you want me to be him." "Please." "Of course I always love a good trick." "Thank you."

I went to Baker Street after I finished my walk with Alex out of habit. I looked up and saw that the lights were still on so I went up the stairs. Holmes opened the door for me and said, "Where did you go to?" "I went for a walk with Alex. He's …." "I do not care. You were supposed to be there for the case. We will just have to go back tomorrow. You know you set me back yet again. I can not believe you, could be so inconsiderate." "Inconsiderate. Inconsiderate. Sherlock Holmes I can not believe you." "Well you are being inconsiderate. We can go back to the shop tomorrow night at seven." "No, we can't." "Yes, we can." "No, I have a date with Alex tomorrow night." "Yes, your, fake boyfriend." "Holmes he's not fake he is real and my boyfriend so be nice. He's taking me to Carmen tomorrow night. And besides why would I want to be with you on my day off. It would just be a waste of time for me."

Holmes looked shocked for a moment then said," Well, you can put aside your personal life for the case." "No, Holmes. This is my best friend since we were in the crib together. He is now my boyfriend. I am going out with him, tomorrow night, whether you like it or not." I said and stormed out. Me, inconsiderate. How could he? I guess Edith was wrong. No matter how I look, Holmes will always see me as just someone to call on only when needed. Maybe it's a good thing I told him who my ancestor is. It helped me to truly realize how inconsiderate he is. Calling me, inconsiderate. Like he should be talking.

Authors Note: I hope you like the changes so far. Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: 2 more posts after this and then I'll post one new chapter and that will be it for this week. Thank you for your patience and I once again beg of you to review.

Disclaimer I do not owner Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century or the Great Mouse Detective.

I got back to my apartment and got onto my computer, and started researching about the flower shop, and the diamond store. I noticed something peculiar about them both. I looked closer and realized what it was. I got ready to call Holmes but I decided not to. Let him find it.

With the information I had found last night the next morning I headed out to Fleet Street incognito. I walked into the bar that was in-between the florist shop and the jewelry store. It was kind of funny that a bar was between these two different stores. Anyways I headed over to the bartender and I couldn't help but notice the stage and on a sign it said auditions. An idea came into my head. I walked over to the bartender and I soon had auditioned and for six o'clock that night I was going to be going in the bar.

I went into the back and got my costume and left the building. I felt like someone was following me, but when I turned around to look no one was there. I headed back home and called Alex, I had to cancel the date. This information and tonight was too important for the case. I had decided to abandon it, but now I've decided to beat Holmes to solving the crime. Alex understood and set up a date for the next night. It was just dinner and a movie but hey it was something.

I avoided Holmes and just went out and shopped for the rest of the day. I just didn't feel like sitting around listening to Holmes insult me. I still felt like someone was following me but I didn't know who.

At six that night I headed to the bar. I met in the back room with the two other girls and waited for seven o'clock when we would go on and perform. As seven neared we got into our costumes. I got on the leotard and the skirt that went over it and put my hair into a very loose bun that could come off at a quick pull at the strings.

Seven o'clock came and I went out and stood behind the curtain. The crowd was rowdy but as the piano began the opening notes the curtain opened and I started singing.

Dearest friends, dear gentlemen  
listen to my song  
Life down here's been hard for you  
Life has made you strong  
Let me lift the mood  
With my attitude

Hey fellas  
The time is right  
Get ready  
Tonight's the night  
Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true  
Let me be good to you  
You tough guys

You're feelin' all alone  
You rough guys  
The best o' you sailors and bums  
All o' my chums  
So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cozy  
Your baby's here  
You won't be misunderstood  
Let me be good to you  
Hey fellas

I'll take off all my blues  
Hey fellas  
There's nothin' I won't do  
Just for you  
So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cozy  
Your baby's here  
Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you  
Your baby's gonna come through  
Let me be good to you

When the song finished I stood there breathing heavily as the dance number had been hard too keep up with once the music had picked up. As a fight began amongst the customers in the bar because someone hit someone a sudden blur of movement came at me and something heavy and brown came down around me and I felt myself lifted up and carried out of there.

I was over someone's shoulder but I didn't know who. I kicked and hit but the person refused to put me down. We traveled for quite some time and I felt his set me down onto a seat of some kind. I couldn't remove the fabric. We traveled for a while and then finally the person picked me up. I continued to struggle but I could not break free. I got a good hit at the person before I was thrown back over the shoulder and carried up some stairs.

Finally I was set down for the last time and I felt the fabric being removed from my face. I looked up and saw a bright light, and I don't know what came over me but I passed out. The adrenalin of being abducted had left me when the fabric had been removed.

The next thing I knew I was in a bed a very soft comfy bed with wonderful sheets. I stretched and looked around to see where I was. I didn't recognize anything in the room, but I noticed a sun dress at the end of the bed. I changed into it and entered the hallway. I went down the stairs and saw the front room of Holmes apartment. I raised an eyebrow and looked around and pinched myself why was I at Baker Street?

The kitchen doors swung open and Holmes came out carrying a tray with eggs and toast on it. He looked at me wordlessly and glared. "What?" I said. He set the food down and walked back into the kitchen. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and I was so hungry that I ate the food quickly. When Holmes came back out he still didn't say anything he just stood above me where I was sitting on the couch.

He cleared away the trey and came back and sat down on the table. This shocked me he wouldn't dare sit on a table. "Lestrade, what were you thinking?" "What?" "What were you thinking being on that stage?" "I was thinking of the case." "At seven o'clock when you were supposed to be on a date." "Yea, well I found a clue." "What is it?" "You're the world's greatest detective you figure it out. What am I doing here anyways?" "You were on a stage in an outfit not suit for public." "So it was a costume." "A fight was breaking out." "So what?" "So, I removed you from the premises." "I can handle myself in a fight Holmes; you normally let me do it, by myself, on all other occasions. What made this one different?" "You were in an outfit that was not proper especially for a fight." "Yea, it was a dress so what?" "Yes, but, that was not a dress." "Yes it was. It was the costume. So basically because I was wearing my costume I can't fight." "No, it was just that it was you. I do not know. Do you understand. I have never felt like that before in my life, and I do not know how to put it into words." "Well Holmes, I suggest you figure it out." I stood up and looked at him and said, "I'll return the dress as soon as I can good day, Mr. Holmes." I walked out of the room and left the building.

I headed home and sighed as I landed on my bed. I don't understand what is going on with Holmes he's never acted like this before, or talked like this before. It's strange. Maybe I should have just left the case. I don't know what to do. Perhaps I should just stay away from Holmes. I need to talk to Edith, but she's probably busy right now, and I need to get to work.

I headed to work but nothing changed, my mind kept drifting off, and by the time it was time for my date, I was completely distracted. Alex and I went to a movie and had dinner, and it was fun. It felt good to be going out and just relaxing. But I just couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched. Followed by some unknown person. I guess I will just have to figure it out for myself. Alex and I left the restaurant together and headed back to my apartment just walking at a leisurely pace. As we neared my apartment I noticed a familiar figure headed our way. Holmes looked at us and said, "Lestrade, I came to see you, about the case, but you were not at home. So I was going to look for you." "Yes, well I was out on my date with Alex." Holmes looked down and said, "I see. Well have a good time on your date." A pained expression came over his face. "We were just returning if you would like to talk about the case…" "No, no it is fine. I will just call on you tomorrow, and we can talk then." Holmes said and walked off looking like he didn't know what hit him.

Alex walked me up to my apartment, but my mind kept wondering to Holmes and his strange attitude. We walked all the way to my door and Alex leaned over to me. "What fun," he whispered in my ear. "Yea Alex, I enjoyed the evening," I said as I opened the door, "Good night, Alex. Why don't you give me a call and we can do this again?" "Good night sweet Beth. I can't wait this is the most fun I have had in a while." He said and turned on his heel and walked away to the elevator.

Authors Note: Well how is it? Please review and tell me. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I know that I said I would update but I decided to wait for a review on what I had redone. So I'll update for reviews. Thank you and please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century.

I went inside my apartment and just stopped. Something didn't feel right. I looked around the apartment. I noticed a package sitting on my dinning room table. I walked up to the package warily I didn't remember leaving something on the table. I put my hand on the package and slowly began to open it. I looked inside and saw what I hope to never see again, a bomb. I had one hour and a half left. I guess whoever left it for me wanted to make sure that I was home. I quickly grabbed the box and ran outside to my hovercar and set the box down gently in the seat and took off flying. I made it out of the city in record time. When I had forty-five seconds left I made sure that I was high enough and no one around and I threw the bomb out the window and quickly flew off. The bomb exploded behind me and I just barely made it away from the blast zone. I flew back to where the bomb went off and surveyed the area. There was a slight blast zone on the ground and the surrounding trees were on fire. I set the car down and caught my breath. I thought about it and realized that the guy might catch on and he might come out this way to find out where I went to. I got of my car quickly sighed, grabbed the bag with my civilian clothes in it, and set the car on fire.

I went into the woods quickly and got to what I thought was a safe distance and turned to watch my car go up in flames. The blast was huge and I saw the billowing cloud from the fire go up into the sky.

A few minutes later I heard the fire crew arrive on scene and I saw them consult and heard them as they called Grayson. Grayson soon arrived as well as some other Yardies and then Holmes couch craft not too far behind. Why he was out here I really wanted to know. I decided I wanted to get closer so I quickly removed my wig and removed my clothes and put on the civilian clothes, and then took out the voice adapter which made my voice sound different then what it really sounded like. I stashed everything in the bag and then headed out of the woods and acted surprised. Grayson noticed me first and I saw him point at me. I walked over and looked at him and said, "What's going on?" "Did you see anything?" Holmes walked over and said, "Grayson do you happen to remember whose cruiser this is?" "No there is no way of telling." He turned back to me and said, "Did you see anything?"

I kept quite for a moment and appeared deep in thought; which I was but instead of trying to remember what I saw I was forming a plan on what to say. "Yea, I saw the cruiser land and I saw a tall woman get out. Brown hair blond streak. Inspector's uniform. She was holding a brown box and looked like she was making sure no one was around. She saw me and gestured for me to get out of here. So I walked off quickly. I'm not one to disobey the law. I had gotten a decent distance and turned around to see her get into the car and turn the key then there was this loud noise and the car was gone and everything around there was on fire. I decided I should hang around until someone came to tell them what I saw."

I looked around and saw that everyone had gone quite to listen to my tale. I looked at Grayson and then I heard a sound almost like a sobbing sound coming from beside him and saw Holmes looking away emotion pure and raw upon his face. "Are you sure that she had brown hair and a blonde streak?" Holmes asked about ready to cry. I couldn't believe it. I would think… well I didn't think he would cry. "Yea that's kind of hard to miss." Holmes winced and walked off to his couch craft I noticed the irregulars beside him crying and Watson looking like if he could he would be crying. But I knew this guy had to be around somewhere and I knew that chances were he didn't see me change my looks. I couldn't break stride.

Grayson cleared his throat and said, "Madam you might be in danger I want a guard on you to make sure that you are alright. This mad man could go after you." "I seriously doubt it. Why would he go after me for just being here when the bomb went off?" "Just to be on the safe side though." "I refuse." "I can not force you but I must insist that it would be a good idea." "No thank you, but I would not deny a ride home." "Mr. Holmes." Holmes looked up and I had to keep my face blank from the shock. Holmes was crying. The streaks going down his face. "What is it?" "Would you mind giving this young woman a ride home?" "No I do not mind at all." I knew that since he was alright with it that he was probably going to ask me more questions.

I walked over to the couch craft and I said, "I'm sorry for your loss." Holmes looked at me the spark gone from his eyes. "Where do you live Madame?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "Not too far I have a small house close by here." "Alright we shall get going then." The Irregulars started to get into the car and Holmes started to get in. I got in and the couch craft took off. "Which way," Watson asked. "Just go straight down this road. I'll tell you when to turn." Watson started driving straight into the country. My family's house was close to the side where my apartment was so I wouldn't have that far of a drive. So I knew the area when I started driving this way, and knew that no one would be around and I could get rid of the bomb safely.

As we drove I noticed a car pop up behind us. I turned around and said, "is it just me or are we being followed?" Holmes looked and then said, "Yes, I believe we are." Watson started maneuvering around trying to avoid the car. "Why is he following us?" Deidre asked. "No telling." I said. Holmes looked at us and then said, "Looks like you are not going home Miss…" "Kyle." "Miss Kyle. Now I would like some information from you starting with why these gentlemen are after you." "I have no idea." In truth I truly had no idea why I was being followed and attacked. I was trying to figure out what was going on myself.

Holmes looked at me for a second and said, "Madame, please, these men might very be the one's who gave… who gave… who gave Lestrade the bomb; you must give me the information right away. I must stop them." "Listen all I know is that I saw her get out and I saw kind of what happened with the bomb and all but I don't know why." "Madame you must know more then what is being let on." "No I don't. Listen if I knew everything then I wouldn't have been around when that thing went off." Holmes stared at me and I could tell that some emotion was warring over his features. We were in a classic stare down. I wasn't going to give in and neither was he. All of a sudden the couch craft shook and I saw smoke rising. "I do believe we are going to crash." Watson said as we started heading for the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later I came too feeling something warm trickling down my forehead. I reached up and felt the small gash on my forehead. I looked around and saw the irregulars for the most part coming too and Watson frizzing a little. I looked over and saw Holmes looking around and trying to figure out how to get out of the seat belt.

Slowly we were all able to get out of the car and Watson was so slightly messed up that it didn't take much to fix him. Most of us had some bumps and bruises and were ok. Holmes did a check and said, "I do believe that we shall have to go on foot from here." "Miss Kyle," he said his words dripping disdain, "do you know this area well?" "Yes I do Mister Holmes. There is a small cave near here. My home isn't that far away either, but its probably being watched." I looked around and saw a patch of sky and could tell it was getting dark. At the same time Holmes and I said, "The cave is our best bet." We looked at each other for a moment and then he sighed and said, "Lead the way Miss Kyle." "Thank you." I said and started to lead our little crew through the forest to my cave.

Authors Note: Well here it is perfected to what I can get it. Please Please Review. Remember no review no update. Thank you.


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note: I was favorited by somebody and I want to thank you very much for doing so, and I will update as soon as the splint is off of my wrist. Thank you again. So this isn't so short the poems will be added to this page.

Holmes' Poem

A breath a whisper,  
A voice laughing in the breeze,  
Evil clones, French genetists,  
a woman in charge, a robot in place  
of my oldest friend, new irregulars, a new century, nothing I know and remember is around,  
but I think this century might turn out  
alright.

Lestrade's Poem

An evil laugh carrying through the breeze,

I feel my feet leave the ground,

a clone head calling me his dear with an evil grin,

going after me and making fun of me,

I start to believe the clone heads words that I won't be rescued that I am not cared for,

I start to doubt bringing him back and even getting involved,

Until I hear a whisper in the breeze,

a soft breath blowing in my ear,

a voice yelling out to me trying to find me,

a sandy blonde head peering into the room and his eyes lighting up as they find me,

he comes in and I know that everything is going to be alright

he lifts me up and helps me out of there he smiles,

I smile,

He leans in and tells me that all is going to be alright,

Not to worry my "dear" Lestrade,

At times like this I'm glad I got involved,

I'm glad I brought him back,

And I'm glad that I've given my heart to him.

My dear Sherlock Holmes

Watson's Poem

I do not feel the breeze,

I will never know what it is like to have it blow through my hair,

I will never know any real emotions,

O yes I can try to,

I have some type of feelings,

I do at times feel sadness, joy, anger, indignation,

But how do I know that it is not really just my processors,

At times I wonder how did the original me feel about these things,

That I can only dream of,

How would he feel if he knew about me?

I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be human,

But then when Holmes, the Irregulars, or Lestrade is attacked,

I know that if I was not a robot they would be hurt badly,

I know deep down that I am happy to be me,

Happy to be Dr. John H. Watson, a man, trapped in a robots body.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, Batman, Batman Beyond, or Superman. In short I don't own anything but the idea.

Authors Note: A big thank you to Janefan13, Sexycindi, and Captain Amy Eros for reviewing. I would have reviewed sooner but like I explained before my arm was in a splint. It's off now so I shall happily submit the next chapter. P.S. same rule applies I get a review I'll add a chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and please enjoy the next chapter.

The darkness was approaching quickly as we started to reach the area where the cave was. The cave was not too far from the crash site so we didn't really have to worry about having lummies ready. Everybody was pretty quite and lost in their thoughts. Deidre was every so often letting out a soft sob and Wiggins and Tennyson were sticking close and comforting each other. Watson was behind us trying to cover the tracks as best as possible and Holmes was glancing around us and observing where we were going.

A short while later we reached the cave and I whispered softly, "this is it; it should hold all of us."

Holmes pulled out a lummie and he walked into the cave and he came back out and said, "It will do for the night."

"We should take turns keeping a look out." Holmes and I said at the same time. We looked at each other closely and evaluated what the other was going to do or say next.

Deidre looked at us and said, "Mr. Holmes do you think everything is going to be alright?"

"Yes Deidre I believe so. Watson can you make a call out to Grayson and tell him what has happened?"

"Certainly Holmes" Watson took a few moments trying to call and said, "Seems to me that something is blocking my signals."

I looked at Watson and said, "Who ever shot us down might be behind the block you might not want to call out incase they try to use it to track us."

"You seem to be right Ms. Kyle." Watson said.

Holmes looked at me closely and said, "Well Ms. Kyle if your so smart then who is it attacking you?"

"Like I already told you I don't know. I don't know anything about this I wish I did but I don't alright. Now why don't we gather some wood or something so we can have some light for a fire, and maybe find some food."

I turned around and stalked off and started gathering wood. I felt Holmes' eyes on my back giving me one of his glares. Soon I heard the others going after me and trying to find some wood and things. I headed back to the cave and set some things up to make a fire. I knew we would have to be careful so that the smoke might not be seen. Soon Deidre and Wiggins came back. Tennyson had stayed close to Watson by the cave because his chair would be hard to go through the trees as it was it was hard for him to almost make it to the cave. All was quite. Holmes was the last to come in and he had a haunted look to his eye.

"I see you have a fire ready to be started Ms. Kyle."

"Of course I do I have been camping before Mr. Holmes."

He looked at me and pulled out a match book and started a fire quickly. Watson opened up the container area in his chest and pulled out little food bars and handed them out to us. We all kept quite and ate our food and ignored each other for the most part.

"Ms. Kyle, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet I was just transferred here from Metropolis."

"Have you made anybody mad or done anything that might be related to this."

"Well I did put Lex Luther III in jail. He doesn't like me that much plus my father put his grandfather in jail. It could be related to him. Lex is kind of like the Moriarty of Metropolis."

"I see he might very well be behind the attack on you but Lestrade…" he winced in pain… "I don't know how he could be connected to her." He took a deep breath and said, "She's from Gotham I believe."

"Yea, she'd more likely have J.J. then anybody."

"Who" everybody asked?

"Jack Quinn Jr. the son of Jack Quinn who is the son of Joker and Harley Quinn. Harley didn't ever find out Jokers real last name just his first nobody knows how she did that so she name her son after him."

"Joker, who's Joker?" Holmes asked.

"Too long a story lets just say crazy guy. His son was sane but everybody knows the grandchildren Jack Quinn Jr., Deidre, and Dee Dee are certifiably insane and are all in the Jokers. A gang honoring Joker in a way."

"Do you think he might be behind this Ms. Kyle?"

"I don't know I kind of made J.J. mad when I busted him in a deal with Lex, but I have know idea if they are behind it last I heard J.J. is still in jail has been since about six months before the new Batman showed up. Deidre and Dee Dee don't really have the initiative to do anything like that they're more of the following type. As for Lex well he's mad at me but he would leave me alone as long as I leave him alone. I have no idea what is going on. I promise I don't know if I knew do you think I would be sitting in this cave right now. No I'd be getting the case summed up and ready to hand in to the nearest law enforcement official with a plane ticket for the Bahamas in my back pocket."

Holmes looked at me and said, "Well Ms. Kyle that is more I have to go on then before. Thank you for finally telling me what you know." Tennyson started beeping something and Deidre said, "Ms. Kyle?"

"Yes Deidre."

"Tennyson wants to know if you're any relation to Selena Kyle."

"Yes, Selena Kyle is my mother."

Tennyson beeped and Deidre said, "Isn't she really old."

"Yea but I'm in my 20's and she was pretty old when she had me and not only that my father was even older then her."

Tennyson beeped one last thing and Deidre looked at me and said, "Isn't Selena Kyle, Catwoman the famous Jewel thief."

Holmes turned to look at me as did everyone else and I knew that the next thing I said would have to be carefully said to keep their support.

Authors Note: if you want to find out what she says and how they react. Well you'll just have to wait until I receive a review so the quicker I get a review the quicker you'll get an update. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, Superman, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot, or Catwoman; once again I say I own nothing.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the review. So as promised here's the next chapter.

I looked around at everybody and said, "It's a long story."

"We have the time." Holmes said giving me a disproving gaze.

"Well it all starts back before I was born. My mother is Selena Kyle but I was not brought up by her. You see she and my father were in love but unfortunately she could not change who she was and they divorced. She moved to Metropolis and stayed inactive for many years until after my sister and I were six years old. On our sixth birthday she was arrested for crimes from which she was running from, and we were put into the system."

Everybody was watching me quietly as I took a pause for air. I looked around and realized that it was safe to tell them the truth.

"I was always interested in crime and I loved to write and I always wanted to be a journalist. My sister was the techno person and she decided to go into the robotics world. We keep in touch but we were separated and she was adopted by the Slate family. I was never adopted."

I paused again and looked at everybody even Holmes looked fascinated but like he really didn't have a clue. I knew that he would probably never want to talk to me again but I sighed and continued with the story.

"I went to college and majored in journalism. I went up against many people a friend at the Planet decided to send me here when J.J. and Lex decided to want to go after me. I came here and started working and soon discovered a dirty cop operation and for the past couple of years I've been working on this story," I reached for my bag and started rummaging inside, "They knew who I was and who my mother was and I wanted to expose this ring so bad that I joined the yard and came up with an identity of my own to do it. The last family I lived with had wanted to adopt me but didn't have the funds. They were like the family that I didn't really have." I turned away from them and trying hard not to cry pulled out my wig and makeup kit and I started to apply my makeup as I said, "I took their name and I used my middle name to forge papers and everything else to join the yard." I finished the makeup and put on the wig. "Everything was going great and then things started happening. I came home and found the bomb and I knew I had to get out of town." I turned toward them and they all gasped. "I felt bad lying to you but I couldn't risk the person knowing I was alright so I had to play along and make them think that they didn't have to worry or go after me. They did as you know and now here we are. I understand if you are mad at me or even don't want to see me again but that's the truth."

I stood up and walked out after a few moments when no one said anything. I heard someone following me after a moment and said, "That's the truth. That's all I have to say I still don't know who's after me or anything but I won't lie to you anymore none of you deserved that."

"Lestrade," Holmes whispered. I turned and looked at him and he walked over to me and started to reach out and then stopped and said, "Why did you not say something before?" "I couldn't." "I wish you had." "So do I but I've been working on this so hard that I didn't want to risk it no matter the friends that I had." Holmes took a deep breath and said, "I know what that is like. I know about hiding things to solve the case. I am not mad at you. You have lied about who you are yes, but you did not lie about your attitude. You can not lie about that passion that you have. You might present yourself as Lestrade or as Miss Kyle, but you will always be the same person."

I looked down and away and said, "How can you be so calm?" "Well think about who I am my dear. Am I really the kind of person to get mad at someone for trying to solve a case." "No," I whispered tears trailing down my cheek, "I know but still…" "But nothing," he whispered he reached out and stroked my cheek and wiped away the tears and lifted my head until I was looking him in the eye, "Lestrade as I said you can lie about your name and your occupation, but you can not hide the person inside. The person that… the person that I fell in love with." I looked up at him in shock at what he said. "Now I would quite enjoy learning more about you because some of my observations are obviously not true, but I do not really care about that. You always surprise me Beth. I enjoy that. Perhaps when all this is over we could go to a dinner and talk some. First off who gave you the journals."

"Mr. Lestrade, he and his wife never had any children and he knew that I was a descendent of Irene Adler Norton. She had two children. My family came from her youngest; her oldest who was getting married got the journals. So anyway he wanted to keep the journals in the family and although I wasn't a Lestrade we had a common ancestor. And instead of it going to someone who didn't care about it he gave it to me."

"Well now that is interesting. Now why not head back to the cave and lets get some rest there will be a lot to do tomorrow. But there is one more important thing but I shall ask you in the cave." "Ok." I said and we headed back to the cave.

When I went inside everybody was smiling at me. "Isn't anybody mad at me?" I asked in disbelief. "No way inspector I think its awesome," Deidre said. "Really?" "Of course. The fact that your more like us then what we thought. Plus you might be more lenient about us being brought along." I smiled at them and said, "I guess I kind of am, but it will never change my mind. I will always put up a disagreement about you helping." "You never will?" Deidre asked. "No never. So stop trying kid." "Nope I won't until you cave." Deidre said. "Well its never going to happen." "I'm not going to stop hoping." Deidre said and smiled. "So nobody's mad?" I asked. "No!" they all said. I smiled at them and said, "Thank you for being so understanding." I pulled off the wig and put it up and said, "Why don't we get some rest tomorrow will be a busy day." Everybody started laying out and getting ready to sleep. "O yea Holmes what is it you wanted to ask me?" "O yes I almost forgot what is your real name my dear?" "It's Alexandria Elizabeth Kyle." Holmes smiled and said, "A beautiful name." I looked to the side and saw Deidre doing a yes gesture and her mouthing to Wiggins I told you so. I rolled my eyes and said, "Thank you."

A few moments later everybody was settled and we all went to sleep with Watson keeping watch.

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Please review. With the next review I promise to update. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Guy and Rusty, Great Mouse Detective, Little Shop of Horrors, Superman, or anything.

Authors Note: Ok the poll is down and here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait but I did have writers block and then two ideas that I didn't know which one I wanted to use and I wanted your input. Thank you to the voters.

The next morning I woke up before everybody else and started to get everything arranged. I knew that most of us had decided to go to my house and see what was going on but I realized the danger of going there. So I was going to ask them if it would be a better idea to head back to Baker St. instead.

A short time later Holmes and the others started to wake up and I told them what I thought and they naturally agreed. We cleaned everything up and started to head back to New London.

We traveled through the forest as quickly as possible trying to disguise our footsteps in case we were being followed. We made it back to New London shortly after noon and hailed a cab. We went to Baker St. to recuperate and come up with a plan.

In truth I had know idea what was going on still but had a few theories as did Holmes and the others. It could be anybody from J.J. and Lex Luther III to the dirty cops to both. I was thinking as Holmes walked over to me and said, "My dear do you have anybody who you could talk to. Anybody at all who might know if this J.J. and Lex Luther III are behind this?"

I thought about if for a minute and then said, "Alex!"

I walked over to the vidphone and called Alex to come over as soon as he was off and asked if he knew where another friend of mine, Robert, was. He said he would come and he would bring Robert.

I turned and Holmes had a strange look on his face. "So that's your boyfriend."

I looked at him and said, "No Holmes we're just friends we dated once in high school though."

"I see so you are not dating him or anyone."

"Right Holmes."

"And who is this Robert?"

"Robert is another friend of mine. He'll know what Lex Luther III is doing."

"Why is that?"

"Because Robert is his younger non evil brother."

Authors Note: Ok well I'm being good I updated and I have a new story up. In other words writers block is over. Yay! And I will try to update in the next day or two to make up for the writers block.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Well here is the next chapter for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Batman, Batman Beyond, Catwoman, Sherlock Holmes, and Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, I just own the idea.

We sat in our chairs waiting for Alex and Robert to arrive to talk to us about whether or not JJ and Lex Luthor III were up to anything.

Holmes sat close to me and whispered, "So everything I know has been a lie about you?"

"Yes, but only for my and my families safety."

"But why not tell me sooner when you knew the danger was great for you?"

"Because Sherlock I wanted to keep you safe as long as I could these people you don't know how they can be they make Moriarty look nice."

"I doubt that."

"Moriarty still has a chance to be good he has some form of good in his heart why else are we still alive? Why is Fenwick with all of his mistakes still working for Moriarty? Do you really believe that it is for a sense of this is my creator I can't get rid of him, fire him? No, Fenwick does have a family and he is the only one that can provide anything for his children. That is why I am so intent upon him being brainwashed to be good so he can be with his children. Moriarty will not fire him because of that. He keeps you around yes because you present a challenge but you tried to save him. He has a remote goodness in his heart no matter what kind of clone head he is. Even in the past if one of his employees could not return home to his or her family he made sure their family was set up for life and would not have to worry over money."

"Is this true my dear?"

"Yes I have done research on him I like to know my enemies fully and that is how I know about his back story. Did you know that all though Smith wasn't one of his men he found out about his family and has them being taken care of?"

"I had no idea."

"Sometimes a hero is needed for the villainy in the world but through his fight one must come along to balance his goodness to be his match he is created out of necessity to keep the balance even. With you being who you were there had to be a match for you and Moriarty was it. Yes he was in the beginning of having his web woven of crime, but when you came along he found a challenge that he could not resist and had to fight you in some way so he advanced further."

Holmes kept a contemplative look upon his face.

"Did you know that Moriarty had a wife and child?"

"No I had no idea."

"His wife left him when she found out about his crime but he couldn't help himself. She left because she wanted to keep their son good, but because he was so broke he could not afford to take care of them he had turned to a life of crime. Things evolved and although he soon became your greatest nemesis he kept giving his wife and child money to make sure they would always be taken care of. Did you know that you know his however many great grandchildren?"

"No who is it?"

"Our very own Chief Inspector Greyson."

"What?!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Yes why else do you think he is so intent on us capturing Moriarty? He wants to save his family in someway. Even though Moriarty is not the real one he still has that sense of family and was raised to know the evil that Moriarty did but also the good."

"I had no idea."

"Exactly no one does and no one needs to know outside of this room."

"So Moriarty is innately good?"

"Yes in the eyes of Greyson, some of his employees, and in my eyes. Of course I see the good in most everybody. Yes I fight hard and try to put as many villains in jail as I can but, well I look at my mother and some of the villains my father fought and I know the truth about them and their background and truly know that some were born to villainy but had some type of goodness to them without a doubt except for JJ and Lex Luthor III those two have never been good even as children they were evil they care for nothing but themselves. Those are the ones I fight against with my whole heart for I know that chances of them ever being good are slim to none. That is why I fight to keep those I love those I care for safe from these men and their villainy."

"Perhaps we have all underestimated Moriarty and those we have come up against in the past."

"Yes Holmes just like they have underestimated you as well. Now why don't we relax until Alex and Robert get here then we can start finding out some more facts."

Holmes put his arm around me and whispered, "You know you keep surprising me this past week."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry but I needed to tell you the truth about my history and of course now every time you're turning around most everyone you know is related in some back way or directly descended from someone you once went up against. Greyson and I are the only ones I know of though."

"Thank goodness for that I don't need anymore coming along."

We all got a laugh out of that and relaxed for a while until it got time for Alex and Robert to arrive.

Authors Note: Well that is the update for this story stay tuned to the 24th or 25th for the next update. Oh and please review please.


	12. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Happy Holidays everyone. Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, Sherlock Holmes, Superman, Batman, or Batman Beyond.

After a while we heard a knock at the door and we as one looked at the door as Watson opened it up. Alex and Robert both walked into the room and smiled at everyone.

I stood up and quickly introduced everyone to everyone and sat back down beside Holmes. Alex and Robert looked at me with weary eyes and both sat down on the last few available seats.

After a few moments Robert decided to talk. "Alright to start off your right my brother and J.J. are working together, but they also are working with the dirty cops. They are the ones that these cops have been working for. I would have told you earlier but I was worried about doing so."

"So they are after me definitely after me?"

"Yes everything is tied neatly together just like you like it."

"Robert are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes of course. I would not joke about this."

"I know I was just hoping so."

"Of course who wouldn't be especially with both of them after you and having such a large group of people who will be helping them out."

"Right so both of them are in on this and somehow they figured out I was onto their dirty cops scheme and have come after me putting my friends in extreme danger. Well there is only one thing left to do."

"What's that?" Robert said with everyone looking at me.

"I have got to call dad and let him know what is going on and see what all needs to be done. This has effectively left my hands and gone into the hands of two governments that are across the ocean from each other with different views about criminals and what should be done with them. This shall be large trouble."

Holmes looked at me and said, "Are you sure it is time to call in your father?"

"Of course I wouldn't be doing so unless I had to."

We all looked at each other and nodded as I went to the vidphone to call my father for advice.

Authors Note: Well that's this chapter. Tell me how you liked it in a review. Next chapter will be the conversation with her father and a plan.


End file.
